


Remember

by pspspspsdaisyjohnson



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Kitty is s a d, Memory Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspspspsdaisyjohnson/pseuds/pspspspsdaisyjohnson
Summary: "Feel their silent tears"or, in which Jane can't remember and Katherine would give anything to forget.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> because Ducky posted a very fluffy fic today and we can't be too happy can we.

Since Jane had lost her memory in that car accident, Katherine wasn't the same. She knew it too. Losing your only mother figure you could remember did that to you. The problem was that Jane wasn't dead, just couldn't remember anything from this life. She still spent time with Joan. But apparently Katherine wasn't important enough. She hid within herself. If you don't get close to people, they can't hurt you.

Still, it hurt, seeing Jane and Joan, getting along like mum and daughter while she was cast aside. It got to the point she could barely do the show. All the emotions swirled in her chest. She felt so fragile, like she could break at any minute. The only thing stopping her was her inability to appear weak. She refused to make it apparent that she was hurting. Vulnerability was never a privilege she had. Showing that she was hurting got her hurt more. Wrapping those feelings up, never letting them show, was safer, especially when missing a vital part of your life. It soon began to affect the show. Her song got more and more flat. Gone were the tears from singing her story, instead she barely reacted. The fans complained, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. She didn't laugh anymore. She couldn't hang out with anyone without remembering Jane, so she didn't. She began to not even feel sad finding pictures of the rest of them, out having fun without her. She missed her mum. If she couldn't have her mum, why bother? The others weren't as attached to Jane. They could get on with their lives, but she couldn't. She needed Jane. Needed her mum. But her mum was gone. Replaced by someone who wore her face and had her mannerisms,but wasn't her. Didn't care about Katherine, didn't even know who she was. Katherine was alone. Joan got her mother figure back, but Katherine was left without anyone. No one cared about her, really wanted to talk to her. Not since Jane. Disassociating was the only way to numb the pain. There was the constant pressure of her emotions on her ribcage, so hard it felt like bones shattered sometimes, but that was the price she paid. She could've gone with Jane. Could've saved her, if it came to it. But she didn't, opting to stay home and catch up on sleep instead, and she was paying the price for it. Maybe this was the punishment for her sins in her first life. God had thought that dying was not enough to punish her, and so she was isolated and made lonely. The Lord was punishing her for her crimes. She had committed nearly every one in the book. She knew she deserved it. After everything she'd done, she deserved it all. Even if what she deserved and what she wanted were two very different things. The Lord is just, she knows. Before anything else, He is fair. She was only getting the punishment for her many crimes. Adultery, sex before marriage, lying. She could think of more, too. So she took her punishment. She bared it, even when it seemed she could go no further. After all, it was what she deserved.


End file.
